


A Not-Quite Mid-Life Crisis

by Itneveroccurredtomeatall



Category: Inception (2010), Torchwood
Genre: Cardiff, Gen, The Hub (Torchwood)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itneveroccurredtomeatall/pseuds/Itneveroccurredtomeatall
Summary: After the events of Inception, Robert moves to Cardiff to join Torchwood.





	A Not-Quite Mid-Life Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> I recently had this idea and decided to write this! I haven't planned anything out, so I'll probably be very slow in updating this (and the rating may change / some tags will be added). But I hope that you enjoy it!
> 
> I don't own Torchwood or Inception.

“Robert,” Peter began. “You can’t seriously be considering giving up your father’s company, your future, to join some sort of ridiculous secret agency!”

Robert shook his head as he placed the last of his ties in his suitcase. “It’s already been decided, Uncle Peter. They offered me the job and I bought an apartment in Cardiff last week. My plane leaves tomorrow morning.”

He zipped the bag and crossed the room with the bag in tow. 

“Please, Robert. Reconsider,” Peter implored him. 

“I’m sorry,” Robert said firmly. “I’m living by the Bay and my apartment has a spare room, if you ever want to visit. Good bye, Uncle Peter.”

He took a deep breath and shut the door to the rest of Peter’s protests before walking down the hallway towards the elevator.

 

***** 

 

The plane ride was largely uneventful. He slept through most of the journey and woke up to his personal flight attendant offering him a cup of coffee and telling him they’d arrived in Cardiff and a chauffeur was already waiting for him.  

“Roald Dahl Plass,” Robert said as he handed the chauffeur his suitcase. 

“Of course, Mr. Fischer. It will be about 30 minutes.” 

“Thank you.” 

Robert gazed out the window as the scenery passed by in a blur. 

What was he doing here? Was Uncle Peter right? He’d never even been to Cardiff before and he’d bought the apartment based off a friend’s sister’s ex-roommate’s recommendation. How was he even qualified to work at a secret agency? Maybe they hired him to see how long he’d last before dying on the job so they could train their recruitees better in the future. 

Robert closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening them again. They were much closer to the city now. Traffic was picking up and their speed had slowed down significantly, but it was still nothing compared to LA. It had started sprinkling and the sound of the raindrops on the car window was soothing. Before Robert knew it, he was asleep. 

 

*****

 

“Mr. Fischer, we have arrived.” 

Robert opened his eyes to see the chauffeur holding the car door open for him with a small, amused smile on his face. 

“Thank you,” he said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. 

“I’ll bring your baggage to the apartment and leave it with the doorman,” the chauffeur informed him. 

“Thank you,” Robert replied with a nod as he shook the chauffeur’s hand. 

“It’s no trouble, Mr. Fischer.” He shut the door, returned to the driver’s seat, and drove off. 

Robert turned to the Plass. In the center, there was a man holding a black umbrella who somehow managed to look more than a little out of place while also looking like this was the only place in the world he belonged. The man was the only person in sight.

“Hello, my name is Robert Fischer,” he said with uncertainty as he approached the man and made eye contact.  

The man in the coat grinned broadly. “Well, hello, Robert.” His eyes wept Robert’s form from head to toe. “Captain Harkness, but you can call me Jack,” the man said with a wink as he offered Robert his hand. 

Robert swallowed, uncertain of what exactly he had gotten himself into.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jack.” 

“Wanna start the tour and get out of this rain?” 

Robert nodded. 

“This way,” Jack said as he walked across the Plass. Robert followed him and they came to a stop in front of the gleaming, metal water sculpture. 

“Step up on this section,” Jack said as he gestured to a rectangular stone. 

Robert did as he was told and then the stone began to move. They were descending, as if on an elevator. He frowned as more came into view. It was huge. A whole underground world. And then something squawked and his hair was ruffled as something large swopped past him. 

“Wh-” 

“That’s Myfanwy,” Jack said with a grin. 

“A dinosaur? But-but they’re extinct!” 

“How much do you know about Torchwood, Robert?” 

“I-I know what I could find on the internet,” Robert admitted. “So not as much as I probably should.” 

Jack chuckled. “You’ve got a lot to learn then.” 

Robert nodded as he took in the rest of the space he could see. It was large and almost cavernous. There were work stations set up throughout the space and a metal walkways extending over water. 

The platform ground to a halt. 

“Welcome to Torchwood,” Jack said with a grin. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave feedback or ideas!


End file.
